googologytestingfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Edwin Shade/Pronunciation of Saibian's Numbers and Other Plans
Almost two years ago, I set out with a goal. This was put into print explicitly within this blog post. There, I stated I had "undertaken a project to pronounce all the numbers in Saibian's regiments". Now, almost a year after the completion date at the end of 2018 I had originally anticipated, I have gone no further than a thousand or so numbers - of which there are in total over 16,000. After some brief thought, it has become plainly manifest what must be done. My ban from the wikia will disallow me from creating new files there. And in the event this wikia is somehow discontinued, it would be foolish to keep my files here too. Rather, I have developed another solution, which is non-dependent on my status on the other wikia. The focus of this wikia will from this point on shift from being a temporary place for stuff I hope to put on the main wikia, and instead be an established wikia in it's own right - with backups and files being stored elsewhere and linked to from here. Yes, from this moment onwards, 01:33, November 23, 2019 (UTC), this wikia will become more than a "splinter wikia" of the main one, but will basically be another wikia I'll do my best to make an educational and fun place. I will do what can be done to increase the user base beyond just myself, and one day in the far future, perhaps even have a wikia that garners more daily edits than the main one. This is not delusional, but is already within the realm of possibility. The main wikia accumulates about 100 edits per day, so with a minimum of 10 users making a rather small 10 edits per day, there is no way this wikia will not eventually become more active. For now though, there's a lot of work to do. Let me share the edit counts from successive years of the main wikia and you'll see what I mean: Here are the ID ranges for each year. You'll observe the first 3k edits belong to no conscious users, and are scripted edits by Fandom's automated wiki creation process. There are a lot of utility and special pages people don't know about, which is why there's so many of these automated edits. In The Very Beginning, it was just the admin Vel! that reigned over the Googology Wiki, but in time, people began to take notice, and we can see that in 2013, in the sixth year of the wiki's existence - over 50k edits were made, about four times as many as all previous years combined. It wouldn't be remiss to say that 2013 was the peak of editing on the Googology Wiki. To this day, the only year that's come close is 2017 - and I mean CLOSE. 196969 - 140268 = 56701, whereas 71155-14449 = 56706. It would have only taken 6 more edits for 2017 to be the second peak in the wiki's history. But alas, this wasn't to be.* *And figuring a good part of these edits must have come from my sandbox testing, the actual import of these contributions is dubious. 2013 still holds the crown, with 2019 expected to have a mere 25k edits by the end. As I was perusing these IDs, I also became aware of trends in the googological community over time. Mainspace editing once common began to dwindle as more and more users flooded the wiki's blog space to espouse notations and their own numbers. Regardless, one can not chart a smooth course for editing trends over time. No, the progress of the main wikia has always been in short bursts of activity by a select few users adding a group of numbers or categories. Anyways, not to get carried away in analytics here, but the conclusion is this: it took over 4 years for the wikia to "pick up steam", and I've only had this wikia up for less than two weeks. So I don't expect to overtake the activity level overnight. In fact, I would be surprised if I can get at least one regularly contributing member here in the next year. But I'm going to try. This is the way I've decided to make the best of current circumstances. Oh, and those pronunciations I was telling you about? I've already finished the Guppy Regiment and am currently working on more. I've decided to simply start anew so I can not have to bother deciding which ones I recorded already. Besides, I have a much simpler and easier system to work with now. I will have a log of when I complete these regiments, and when I've finally done them all, I will share the list to recordings of them. This time, it will happen! Category:Blog posts